Phineas and Ferb: Reality Conundrum
"Summer Ends Here" - The Film's Tagline Phineas and Ferb: Reality Conundrum is an upcoming animated musical film by Walt Disney Animation Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. The film continues the adventures of Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher with their goal to make Summer even better than ever while their pet platypus, Perry is a sercet agent fighting everyday againist the evil Dr. Doofensmirtz and his evil plans to rule the Tri-State Area! Phineas and Ferb: Reality Conundrum Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and Dan Povenmire |- ! scope="row" style="white-space:nowrap;"| Produced by Written by | David Hoberman and Todd Lieberman + Peter Doctor and John Lasster Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Dan Povenmire and Michael Arndt |- ! scope="row" style="white-space:nowrap;"|Starring | Vincent Martella Thomas Sangster Alyson Stoner Ashley Tisdale Dee Bradley Baker Dan Povemire Jeff "Swampy" Marsh Olivia Olson Jack McBrayer Pixie Lott (More in Cast Section) |- ! scope="row" style="white-space:nowrap;"|Music by | Randy Newman, Danny Jacob and Robbie Wyckoff |- ! scope="row" style="white-space:nowrap;"|Studio |Walt Disney Animation Studios |- ! scope="row" style="white-space:nowrap;"| Distributed by Running Time | Walt Disney Pictures 2 Hours and 8 Mintues |- ! scope="row" style="white-space:nowrap;"|Release date(s) |*June 29, 2013 (Premier) *July 13, 2013 (UK) *July 26, 2013 (USA) *August 2, 2013 (Worldwide) |- ! scope="row" style="white-space:nowrap;"|Country |United States |- ! scope="row" style="white-space:nowrap;"|Language |English |} Summary "It's the last day of Summer and Phineas and Ferb plan to make it “The Best Day Ever!” by making the best invention yet but when Phineas and Ferb's invention takes the two to Doofensmirtz, things become complicated. Doofensmirtz's new -inator throws Phineas, Ferb, Perry and Doofensmirtz plus Vanessa, Monogram, Candace, Isabella and Pinky into the mix in Phineas and Ferb's biggest adventure yet! When Doofensmirtz builds “The Reality-Change-inator” with the help of Isabella, Phineas and Ferb (after the boy's invention malfunctions), It sucks not only them but also Perry, Monogram, Candace, Vanessa, Isabella and Pinky into an alternate reality where Isabella is ruler of the Tri-State Area with the help of an evil Monogram, Doofensmirtz, Phineas and Ferb are the resistance to the evil ruler, Phineas and Vanessa are dating and Perry no longer exists! When alternate Isabella captures Monogram, Vanessa and Candace, Perry and Pinky will have to make the ultimate sacrifice by revealing their true identity to the boys, Isabella and Doofensmirtz. With time running out before alternate Isabella finds a way to their home, Phineas, Ferb, Doofensmirtz, Isabella and Perry must team up, find their alternate-selfs and get home before she does..." Plot SPOLIERS ARE BELOW - YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! :p ACT 1 - Entering New Realities The Film starts with the theme song of the show (Today's Gonna Be A Great Day). Phineas and Ferb are bright up and early and Isabella comes to see them. She asks what they are going to do today (hopeing for a romantic thing with Phineas) but he answers that they have at least 2 more weeks of the summer left however Baljet and Buford comes along and they reveal that it's the last day of the summer. Phineas starts to panic but then he starts coming up with the invention that will make the last day of the summer, "The Best Day Ever!" Ferb discovers that Perry is missing and Isabella also discovers that Pinky is missing too. They begin buliding the invention. Meanwhile, Perry and Pinky watch over the boys and Isabella (Making the World Spin). They walk into the house where the two enter Agent P's lair. Monogram reveals that Doofensmirtz has been quiet for the last week and wants both Pinky and Perry to go find out what he's up too. Carl stops the two before they leave to give them two gadgets (A magnet watch and a freeze ray) and demonstrates them. Back in the Backyard, Phineas and Ferb continue building their invention and notice that Pinky and Perry always go missing but they come back at the end of the day. Buford calls that it's just a coincidence and the team head back to build the invention. Candace comes out in the backyard and she still thinks that Summer isn't over but Baljet tells her other wise. Now knowing that Summer is nearly over, Candace stops busting her brothers (because she has failed time and time again) and heads out to go and see Jermy one last time before he leaves for collge. Meanwhile, Doofensmirtz is practising showing off his new inator to a stand in Perry and Vanessa walks in to the room showing her intenson to bust her father (Busted). Her father compments her for her boardway-like song but says that it's the last day of Summer and she should do something special on this day. She leaves the building to go and see Monty Monogram. Phineas and Ferb reveal their latest invention, a platypus cannon that can hold them, Isabella and Perry at once. The boys and Isabella plan to test their invention by firing themselfs to the Pllow Factory. Perry and Pinky head into their rocket car with sidecar and it begins to fly upwards. Phineas, Ferb and Isabella head into the cannon and Buford fires the rocket. The ball that holds Phineas, Ferb and Isabella crashes into the rocket car and sends them in the wrong direction into Doofensmirtz Evil Inc. Phineas, Ferb and Isabella destory Doof's Inator and runs to find out what happened to his inator. Isabella explains that they went in the wrong direction that they should of gone. They introduce themselfs and offer to help rebuild his inator. Doofensmirtz reveals that his new inator (Reality-Change-Inator) is ment to take him into other realities. Perry and Pinky arrive but they quickly change into their normal pet disguse. Phineas reveals that he and Ferb have built a remote version just in case they lose contact with the inator. They active the inator but it opens a powerful black hole (Sucks Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Pinky, Perry and Doofensmirtz) and it shoots 3 green beams and it also sucks Monogram, Candace and Vanessa in the inator too... ACT 2 - Things aren't on Earth, They're beneth it The group awake in an alternate reality where they are in the middle nowhere. Monogram refuses to join the team. Phineas sugests to Doofensmirtz to sing about their relationship (The Differences That Make Us). The group walk towards an alternate Danville that looks simlar to normal Danville. Three robots arrive and kidnap Vanessa, Monogram and Candace and takes them to their master's hq. Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Pinky, Doofensmirtz and Isabella start to look for Vanessa, Monogram and Candace but Alternate Monogram see them and captures them too. Meanwhile, Monogram, Vanessa and Candace are locked up in metal ball above lava in a building simlar to Doofensmirtz's lair. Vanessa asks Candace why she hasn't busted her brothers yet but she says that she's tried and tried again but she still failed to bust them. Candace presudes Vanessa to give up (Gave Up). Alternate Monogram takes them to see his master, Alternate Isabella. Alternate Isabella sends her robots to knock the group out, Perry and Pinky reveal their true identities to their owners and Doofensmirtz while fighting the robots but they knock them out. They wake up in another metal balls with Alternate Isabella watching them. Phineas demains what has happened to his Alternate-self and Alternate Perry. She doesn't want to speak about Alternate Phineas but she does reveal that Perry doesn't exist in this reality. Isabella reveals her true feelings over Phineas. The group escapes to find their alternate-selfs before it's too late but Alternate Isabella sends her Sleeping Robots (Like Assassin but they just tranqusize the target) to find them and bring them to her alive. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Doofensmirtz, Perry, Pinky, Vanessa, Monogram and Candace find Alternate Phineas and Ferb who are working as a resistance to Alternate Isabella but their Leader is Alternate Doofensmirtz (who has lost his left leg and now has a peg-leg). Alternate Doofensmirtz explains how he lost his left leg (by protecting Alternate Vanessa) and he swears to get revenge on Alternate Isabella and Alternate Monogram. Alternate Phineas firts with Alternate Vanessa (who has just entered the room) and they kiss each other. Isabella goes out of the room in anger and in emotion after seeing this. Phineas goes up to her as asks what's wrong and he reveals his true feelings for Isabella (Until We Part). While Phineas talks to Isabella, Doofensmirtz reveals his backstory of how he became evil (to Alternate Doofensmirtz).He reveals that Him and Monogram used to go to the Academy together and nearly became the best of friends. He dropped out of the Academy (after avoiding lessons) and went to the Bank Of Evil to get his first loan. While he was there, He met Rodney and they became rivals.... ACT 3 - It's Gonna Get A Lot Dirtier... ??? ACT 4 - Out-Number ??? More Coming Soon! Songs 1: Today's Gonna Be A Great Day '(Sung By Bowling for Soup) 2: '''Making the World Spin '(A Everything's Better With Perry-like song) (Sung By Robbie Wyckoff) 3: 'Busted '(Sung By Vanessa and Candace) 4:'The Differences That Make Us '(A Broadway duet song) (Sung By Doofensmirtz and Monogram) 5: '''Gave Up (Sung by Candace and Danny Jacob) 6: Until We Part '(A Pop-styled Love Duet Song) (Sung By Phineas and Isabella) 7: '''We Fall '(A Sad Blues Song) (Sung By Phineas, Ferb, Doof and Isabella) 8: 'You Can't Win Against Lady '(A Disney Villain-like song) (Sung by Alternate Isabella) 9: 'We'll Prove It '(A Dance, Baby Like Song) (Sung By Danny Jacob and Robbie Wyckoff) 10: 'Fighting for Freedom '(A Robot Riot-like Song) (Sung By Love Handle, Phineas, Isabella, Doofensmirtz and Ferb) 11: '''Phinale (A Cape Diem Like Song) (Sung By the Entire Cast Of The Film) 12: Summer Days '''(A Summer, Where Do We Begin Like Song) (Sung By Olivia Olson and Randy Newman) ''For more Infomation on the songs, please refer to Phineas and Ferb: Reality Conundrums Soundtrack!'' Development Development on Phineas and Ferb: Reality Conundrum began in 2009 after the show's first season was a major sucess. Walt Disney Pictures contacted Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and Dan Povemire but making a Phineas and Ferb feature film stright away (while the show was riding on sucess) but they wanted to try making a made for television film first (Which was a major sucess) and seeing if the fans wanted another film after the TV film before they would agree to making a feature film with Disney. The plans for the film was annouced to the public on January 10th, 2011 by Gary Marsh (Cheif Creative Officer of Disney Channels Worldwide). He said that Walt Disney Studios was in "early stages" of developing the film, Sean Bailey (Disney's Pesdient of Motion Picture Production) was developing it and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and Dan Povemire was working on it along side Sean Bailey. On October 27, 2011, Michael Arndt (Writer of Little Miss Sunshine and Toy Story 3) was rewriting the script and the film was now produced by David Hoberman and Todd Lieberman of Mandeville Films (Which were also the producers on Jim Henson's 2011 hit film, The Muppets). On 27th August 2012, John Lasster and Peter Doctor showed their interset in the film and revealed that the film will feature 13 songs (4 songs from the hit TV show and the rest will be brand new for the film), Randy Newman would preform the score and they would also produce the film along side Hoberman and Lieberman. On 12th September 2012, "Swampy" and Dan annouced that only 1 new addition to the cast would be made to make sure that "the main voice cast would be familar to fans of the TV show". They revealed that Pixie Lott plays Alternate Isabella during Most of the film and she would sing You Can't Win Againist a Lady. On 9th October 2012, Pixie Lott and Ashley Tisdale annouced on Twitter that voice work has now finshed for the film and "Swampy" tweeted "Phineas and Ferb has entered pre-production! Dan and I can not wait for you lot to see this." On 14th Janauray 2013, Dan tweeted "We have finshed animating the Phineas and Ferb film and it's now entered pre-production" and on 16th March 2012, "Swampy" tweeted "We have finshed development on Phineas and Ferb the movie for you lot to see. Not long now. The wait is nearly over." Marketing Marketing began on 5th September with the annoucement that the first teaser trailer for the film would be shown along side Hotel Transylvania. This teaser was pre-made before the development of the film began and mainly showed Doofensmirtz trying to take over the audience with his "Cinema-Audience-Contorl-inator" and Perry defeats him and Phineas and Ferb appear to make the film's working title "Phineas and Ferb" then the "inator" shoots the logo to make "Summer 2013". Along with the teaser, the first poster of the film came out with Phineas and Ferb back to back with Doofensmritz and Perry along with the release date. The first trailer was shown along side Wreck-It Ralph. This trailer shows actual footage from the film and footage made just for the trailer (Perry fighting Monogram, Alternate Isabella Kissing Phineas, etc). The trailer also used the working title for the film (Swampy and Dan were stilling working on the name alongside John and Peter at this stage). At this time, the character posters were also relased (Phineas, Ferb, Doofensmirtz, Isabella, Monogram, Alternate Isabella, Alternate Monogram, Pinky and Perry). A pardoy trailer of Skyfall was shown along side with Oz: The Great and Powerful which showed some new footage from the film and same that was just made for the pardoy trailer (Phineas asking Doofensmirtz why they need a pardoy trailer and Perry throwing his seat at the screen). This was the first trailer with the full title (Phineas and Ferb: Reality Conundrum). A second trailer was shown along side Iron Man 3 which showed the first look at the songs We'll Prove It and The Differences That Make Us. This trailer had most of the footage of the first trailer but the songs were the only new footage there. The final posters came out along side this trailer which had two large character sheet and a normal poster. A final trailer was shown along side Despicable Me 2 which revealed a lot of new footage from the film and another look at some of the songs (The Differences That Make Us and Until We Part). The film had it's premier in L.A on June 29th, 2013 at the El Captain Theatre and the international premier AT Oden London on July 15th, 2013. Reception ''ANYONE CAN EDIT THIS SECTION BUT THIS IS FOR MADE-UP REVIEWS ONLY!!!'' "awful film. unoriginal, dumb, and makes me want to vomit."-Bob Q Critic "Bob Q Critic is a fat person that can keep the population of England in his belly" - The Creator of the page repliying to Bob Q Critic Domestic Premieres *29th June 2013 (Worldwide Premiere) *13th July 2013 (UK Cinema Release) *26th July 2013 (USA Theatre Release) *2nd August 2013 (Worldwide Release) *11th November 2013 (UK DVD and Blu-Ray Release) *12th November 2013 (USA DVD and Blu-Ray Release) *14th November 2013 (Worldwide DVD and Blu-Ray Release) *26th April 2014 (UK Disney XD and USA Disney XD Premiere) *2nd May 2014 (USA Disney Channel Premiere) *9th May 2014 (UK Disney Channel Premiere) *27th June 2014 (USA- ABC Family Premiere) *15th August 2014 (UK - Sky Movies Premiere Air Date) *Various Dates Between May - August 2014 (Worldwide Disney Channel + Disney XD Premiere) *22nd December 2015 (UK - BBC One Premiere- As a part of the Christmas Season) Scenes ''WARNING - Spoilers below! The entire scenes from the film are below!!'' ''I'm making these up you know!'' Scene 1: ??? Scene 2: ??? Scene 3: ??? Scene 4: ??? Scene 5: ??? Scene 6: ??? Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Coming soon '''Ferb's Line Coming soon Whatcha doin'? Coming soon I know what we're gonna do today Coming soon Hey, where's Perry? Coming Soon Perry's entrance to his lair Coming Soon Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Isabella Evil Inc! Oh there you are Perry Coming soon Memorable Quotes Continuity *Ferb feels like him and Phineas has already gone to another dimension before (Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension) *Buford tries Tough Gum again and Victory Gum (Suddenly Suzy + Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension) More Coming Soon Allusions *Monsters University - Doofensmirtz reveals that Him and Monogram used to go to the Academy together and nearly became the best of friends. This flashback spoofs Mike and Sully's experiences in the film *Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension - Most of the movie's plot is simlar to the first P&F movie and Isabella's robots look like the Norm-Bots. *Despicable Me - In Doofensmirtz's flashback, he reveals that he dropped out of the Academy and went to the Bank Of Evil to get his first loan. While he was there, He met Rodney. This flashback spoofs Gru and Vector when they first met. *Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest - When the team are captured, they are placed in two metal prision ball hanging over lava. The team escape using the same way the Will escaped in this film. *The Avengers - The final battle is simlar to the final battle between Loki + His Army and The Avengers *Brave - Alternate Doofensmirtz lost his left leg after a bear tried attacked him and Alternate Vanessa. This is simlar to what happened to King Fergus' leg. *Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time - There's one thing that is simlar between this film and KM: ASiT. Alternate Isabella is simlar to the Supreme One (Shego). *Star Wars 1313 - Alternate Ferb looks like the bounty hunter (the main hero) and uses the gadgets from this trailer , Alternate Danville is underground much like level 1313 on Coruscant and the sleeping robots that alternate Isabella uses are simlar to the droids from the same trailer. *Portal 2 - The portals that the "The-Reality-Change-Inator" shoots are simlar to what the player shoots in this game. *Just Cause 2 - Alternate Phineas has a grapping hook silmar to what Rico has in this game. *Epic Mickey: The Power Of Two - Ferb mentions Oswald at some ponit in the film. *Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem - Coming Soon *The Amazing Adventure Of Spider-Man- Coming Soon *Transformers: The Ride- The Final Battle scene is simlar to the ride's plot. *Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey- Coming Soon *Muppet*Vision 3D- Coming Soon *The Magic of Disney Animation - Phineas says that it seems that they were animated in Orlando and the first 5 mintues of the film was shown on the attraction first before anywhere else. *Star Tours: The Adventures Continue - Coming Soon *Fantasmic - Coming Soon *Tangled - Doofensmirtz is dressed like Rapunzel (with long blonde hair too) and Monogram is dressed up like Flynn from their first encounter during The Differences That Make Us then Phineas is dressed up like Flynn and Isabella is dressed like Rapunzel during the lantern scene of the film during Until We Part. *Mary Poppins - Monogram is dressed up like Mr. Banks and Doofensmirtz is dressed up like Mary Poppins during The Differences That Make Us. *Aladdin - Monogram is dressed up like Aladdin while Doofensmirtz is the Genie during The Differences That Make Us ''then Phineas is Aladdin and Isabella is Princess Jasmine on the Magic Carpet during ''Until We Part. *Alice in Wonderland (1951) - Doofensmirtz is dressed up as the Mad Hatter and Monogram is dressed up like Alice during The Differences That Make Us. *The Princess and The Frog - Monogram is dressed up like Lawrence while Doofensmirtz is dressed up like Dr. Facilier during The Differences That Make Us ''then Phineas dressed up as Prince Naveen while Isabella is dressed up like Tiana during ''Until We Part. *Shrek the Musical - Monogram is dressed up like Shrek while Doofensmirtz is dressed up like Donkey during The Differences That Make Us. *The Lion King - Monogram is dressed up like a Hyena while Doofensmirtz is dressed up like Scar during The Differences That Make Us ''then Phineas and Isabella are dressed up like Simba (Phineas) and Nala (Isabella) during ''Until We Part. *Mulan - Phineas and Isabella are dressed up like Mulan (Isabella) and Li Shang (Phineas) during Until We Part *The Little Mermaid (1989) - Phineas and Isabella are dressed up like Ariel (Isabella) and Prince Eric (Phineas) during Until We Part *Wreck-It Ralph - Coming soon *The Emperor's New Groove - Monogram is dressed up like Pacha and Doofensmirtz is dressed up like Kuzco during The Differences That Make Us More Allusions Coming Soon Background Infomation Film Infomation *Madeon was signed on to play a brand new character for the film however this was before the rewrites were made. After the rewrites, the character was dropped from the film. His song: FINALE ''was ment to be used in the film as well but this was also dropped from the final film. *Alternate Isabella wasn't ment to be played by Pixie Lott. In the orignal script, she was ment to played by Alyson Stoner but when Micheal Arndt made the rewrites, he suggested to "Swampy" that they should get differnet actor to protray the role (One who can protray the true sinister evil verison of Isabella). The final 5 actress that were chosen to screen play the lines were: Pixie Lott, Emma Stone, Scarlett Johansson, Oliva Wilde and Kelly Brook. It was a close call between Emma Stone and Pixie Lott but Pixie won the part. *This film is the longest Phineas and Ferb story yet (this inculdes AT2D and the episodes) which runs for 2 hours and 8 minutes. *This film also has the most number of songs of the show yet (at a total of 14 songs). *This was orignally pitched as a half-hour special but "Swampy" and Dan didn't beleve that the story won't fit in a half-hour slot. Later on, "Swampy" and Dan made edits to the orignal pitch and pitched the film to Disney in 2010. 'Character Development''' *Doofensmirtz reveals that Him and Monogram used to go to the Academy together and nearly became the best of friends. *In a flashback, Doofensmirtz reveals that he dropped out of the Academy and went to the Bank Of Evil to get his first loan. While he was there, He met Rodney and they became rivals. *Isabella finally reveals her true feelings for Phineas during the film and Phineas also reveals his feelings for her too. *Ferb finally asks Vanessa out during the film and reveals his true feelings for her. *Isabella and Phineas finally kiss each other (This doesn't inculde the kiss from Across the 2nd Dimension) More Coming Soon. Cast Vincent Martella As Phineas/ Alternate Phineas Thomas Sangster As Ferb/ Alternate Ferb Alyson Stoner As Isabella Ashley Tisdale As Candace / Alternate Isabella Caroline Rhea As Linda Richard O'Brien As Lawrence Dee Bradley Baker As Perry Bobby Gaylor As Buford/ Alternate Buford Maulik Pancholy As Baljet/ Alternate Baljet Jack McBrayer As Iving/ Alternate Iving Kelly Hu As Stacy/ Alternate Stacy Dan Povemire As Dr. Doofensmirtz/ Alternate Doofensmirtz Olivia Olson As Vanessa Doofensmirtz/ Alternate Vanessa John Viener As Norm/ Alternate Norm Dee Bradley Baker As Pinky Jeff "Swampy" Marsh As Monogram/ Alternate Monogram Tyler Alexander Mann As Carl/ Alternate Carl Pixie Lott As Alternate Isabella TheMinion9 (talk) 19:32, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fan-Fiction Movies Category:Movies Category:Fanon Works